Otra de esas tardes
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: Pensamientos de Sano en una tarde como cualquiera...


**Otra de esas tardes**

Otra vez estaba observando su reflejo en la cristalina agua del posillo frente suyo, sin incomodarle el hecho que ella mojara su manos nuevamente.

Trató de reprimir un suspiro que veía venir, no quería ser pillado en tal faceta pensativa suya. Deseaba mantenerse con esa pose de aburrido que siempre mantenía al estar en aquella situación con ella. Y es que esa imagen de ambos, bajo el mismo techo, él con sus comunes heridas en la mano derecha, ella curándolo con suma dedicación, se repetía una y otra vez todos los días. Sin importar que lloviera afuera, que hiciera un calor insoportable o que fuera el día más perfecto de todos, él siempre iba a curar sus heridas... siempre.

Miles de veces se preguntó el por qué de todo eso, el por qué debía involucrarse en cuanta pelea callejera se desarrollase cerca, el por qué de recurrir a ella sabiendo perfectamente que podía hacerlo con Gensai.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Como conocía ese aroma, tan único, tan perfectamente parecido a ella. Nada podía ser tan malo si ese aroma estaba cerca, ni los más grandes enemigos que llegasen a enfrentársele lo amedrentarían. Con sólo tener aquel aroma cerca suyo, nada era imposible, ella siempre estaría allí para cuidar de él.

El sonido del agua moverse lo incorporó a la escena otra vez, ahora un poco sorprendido por haberse descubierto en tal situación. Es que nunca se dejaba envolver por su aroma de la manera que lo había hecho ahora, no le gustaba estar así. Se sentía débil y no tenía pensado vivir su vida atado al aroma de una mujer, tal como ese tonto de Kenshin lo hacía. No, él era fuerte, jamás se dejaría vencer por la belleza que aquella mujer poseía. Sanosuke Sagara era un hombre libre y seguiría siéndolo por siempre...

Pero... allí estaba ella, con ese semblante preocupado y molesto. Con ese brillo en los ojos y elegancia que la caracterizaban. Si que era bella, la mujer más bella que había visto. Desde que la conocía que la recordaba así, incluso, podía decir que ahora era mucho más hermosa que antes. Ahora había ganado una fortaleza dentro suyo, ahora poseía ese valor que la hacía caminar cada día sin tener que luchar contra la idea de botar su vida a la basura. Ella se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y, gran parte de ello, era gracias a él.

Aún recordaba cuando logró impedir que escapara de la manera más fácil, que huyera de su destino clavándose un puñal. No, él nunca permitiría que arrancara como una cobarde, tenía demasiadas cosas por las qué luchar que recién ahora venía a darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es su vida.

Sonrió, estaba feliz al recordar esa Megumi débil y cansada de todo. Estaba feliz al verla ahora, tan segura de sí misma.

Que raro era escucharse hablar sobre ella, era gracioso que recién en este momento se diera cuenta que sólo podía pensar en ella. Y, quizás, esa sea la verdadera razón por la cual siempre terminaba viniendo a este lugar. Porque le gustaba estar cerca suyo, porque le agradaba sentir su aroma inundar su ser por completo. Porque, a fin de cuentas, sólo ella estaría para cuidar de él y él de ella...

Porque, como todas las tardes, mientras estén juntos envueltos en aquel silencio, el mundo les pertenecía y nada valdría la pena mas que ellos.

Simplemente, porque siempre estarían ellos dos...

_"¿Por qué tan callado tori-atama?",_ pronunció suavemente la joven al terminar su labor, al tiempo que lavaba sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos un tanto intrigada.

"_Nada..._", sonrió cerrando aquellos dulces ojos, "_sólo pensaba que esta es otra de esas tardes..._"

---------FIN---------

**Notas de la autora**: Hola!!!!, sé que deben estar preguntándose qué estoy haciendo publicando este mini-fic sobre mi pareja favorita y no actualizando el EOYV. Pues, paso por un momento de sequía mental, no puedo encontrar la inspiración necesaria para el fic y si esta llega, llega para que escriba otras cosillas. Ojala este fic guste y puedan perdonarme por el retraso de EOYV, tan pronto mi inspiración vuelva, les tendré un capi espectacular.

Claro que pueden visitar mi journal (está en mi bio) y leer el adelanto que dejé. Este capi que viene será bastante "caluroso" nn

Saludos y muchos cariños

Su escritora

Yukiko


End file.
